Terror in the Halls
by Bite Sized
Summary: The Gundam Character in the Kushrenada Military Academy? And Our favorite boys being school mentors for the new students? Things are going to be wild. I really feel sorry for the school. Chapter 3 is finally up. 3x4 indicated.
1. Tipsy Terror

Disclaimer: we don't own gundam wing or any of the characters. though we wish we did :D  
  
Chapter 1 - Tipsy Terror  
By: Miakakilala and Bite Sized  
  
Once again the time comes for the G-boys to unite at the Kushrenadra Military Academy. To set the setting, the whole crew is on the school bus driving to the school's secret location (Canada! eh) *Miakakilala- "why are we telling them the secret location?" Bite Size - "cause we are. now WRITE!!!"* Celebrating the beginning of their second year, Duo is leading the party located at the back of the bus. Once again, this means extracting the hidden achohol from his large overcoat and hiding again as the different teachers come to check on them. This is Mariemaia's first year and as the daughter of the headmaster, Trieze Kushrenada, she is being forced to sit up front and be the good little girl that she is. * authors burst out laughing at the thought *  
  
"Dad, what is that noise?" Marie questioned her father, though she knew the answer. Her father had complained about a particular bunch of "students" all summer.  
  
"That is nothing, just some barbaric students who cannot respect others by keeping silent and behave. Are you not glad to be up here with me now. To think you wanted to sit at the back! With those... MONSTERS! Now please excuse me while I go ask the driver how much longer till we reach the Academy. There is so much to do when we get there."  
  
"Yes Sir, I'll stay right here", She crossed her fingers as she spoke this. Just as before, she planned to do some exploring.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Duo, please put that away," Quatre pleaded as he again saw the enormous amount of bottles emerge from the boys coat, "You know that we aren't allowed achohol at school. If we were to get caught..."  
  
Trowa reached for the bottle opener before he grabbed the bottle Duo held out to him, "Come on Quatre, we aren't at school yet. Just on the bus. And getting closer to the school. Soooo... that means we have to drink it all before we get there. Don't want Duo to get into trouble, do you?"  
  
"Well... no... I suppose... But what about the factor of us being drunk when we get to school?", Quatre quivered.  
  
"You worry WAY too much. Learn to lighten up. Or I'll dump you."  
  
"Trowa, You Wouldn't... Would You?", Cries Quatre as his eyes bubbled with sparkly tears.  
  
"No never. I just said that. Oh Quatre, don't look at me like that. I'm sorry. Do you need a hug?", Trowa cooed.  
  
* sniff * "yeah"  
  
The couple embraces just a Miaka runs in from the bathroom. Miaka dashed to her friend Duo's side proclaiming, "Are you guys at it AGAIN?!?!?! That's like the 12th time this trip. How did you survive all summer without each other?"  
  
Trowa stuck his tongue out at her as together he and Quatre replied, "We didn't so now we're making up for it!"  
  
"NO NO NO NOT THE BUNNIES!!!! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! ANYTHING BUT THE BUNNIES!!!!!" His arms flailing, Wufei slapped the unsuspecting Heero as he awoke. Gazing around the bus, Wufei realized that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"What do you want????", the clue less boy growled. He looked at Duo's face, scrunched from holding in laughter, "DUO..."  
  
Bursting into hysterical laughter, Duo fell off his chair and began rolling on the aisle floor, mimicking Wufei, "Not the Bunnies! Anything but the bunnies!!!!"  
  
Wufei turned an incredible shade of dark crimson as he finally realized what they were laughing at. He had spent all these years hiding his fear of those little white terrors and now that effort went to waste.  
  
Quatre piped up. "Wufei, have you ever thought of counseling? Trust me, it can do a world of good."  
  
Just then a pound of flying fist rammed into the blushing boy's face. Heero had regained himself from the thought of being slapped by anyone other than Relena and decided to gain revenge on the attacker who would be cowardly enough to hit an unsuspecting opponent with his back turned.  
  
At this moment, our little Mariemaia crept into the scene. She gasped at the hit and crouched low so no one would see her. Unfortunately, Duo was still on the floor laughing and caught sight of the tiny girl.  
  
"Heeeeyyyy. Who do we have here? Are you a new victi... I mean student?"  
  
"Uh yeah, sure. What's going on here?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Bunny!"  
  
"WHERE?????!!!!!" Wufei cowered.  
  
"That's what's going on. Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny..."  
  
SMACK. Wufei punched Duo hard in the stomach. Everyone laughed again.  
  
"Who the heck are you people?"  
  
"I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell, I might run and hide but I'll never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell. Well actually I never really do lie, I just never tell the whole truth. Well actually...."  
  
"Shut up Duo. We get the point. I'm Miaka, been this idiots friend for ages. Ever need help in this prision, just call. We girls need to stick together! Let's see. The one staring out the window is Heero"  
  
* Grunt *  
  
"Just ignore him. He tends to be "slightly" antisocial." Only Du- chan here can get him to talk and that's not really a good thing. It means that he's yelling at him. There's Quatre."  
  
Quatre smiled, "Nice to meet your aquiantince. It would be a pleasure to have tea with you some time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some cuddleing to do."  
  
"The one he is cuddleing is Trowa. Aka... Circus boy. Lived there for ages. Just ignore the two of them. This could go on forever. 13!" This last comment was not directed to Mariemaia, but to the couple, reminding them of just how many times they have already snuggled today.  
  
"Last is the bunny boy cowering in the corner. Wufei is just mad cause a women saw him afraid. He hates us Onnas. Or so he says. Think thats everyone for now. Who are you?"  
  
"Mariema..."  
  
"Oh Hee-chan," Relena burst through the door. Heero duck out of site behind the leather bus seat as the unmistakable voice was heard.  
  
"Please someone kill her", a small whisper was heard to only those beside the poor creature.  
  
"Where are you? Oh darling. There you are. Uh... why are you on the floor? You guys started a game of hide and seek without me? Well, I found you." How stupid can Relena get?  
  
Miaka spoke up, "This is the "queen of the world" Relena. Never tell her where Heero is or he'll kill you. Literally. He carries a handgun at all times. Now, without interruptions this time, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Mariemaia, but everyone calls me Marie. And yes, I'm a new student. What about you guys. What year for you?"  
  
Duo grinned, "Only two years left for all of us. We're all second years. Most of us knew each other from before though. I was the only one who knew Miaka. We were in the Sweepers Gang together on L2. Why you going to a military school?"  
  
"My dad thought it would be a good idea. You know, for behavior and learning new skills, you?", Marie responded.  
  
"Most of us are orphans, and this happens to be the school that the government sends us to. They said something about behavior and learning respect, but we didn't really pay attention. This is a government sponsored school, the government looks after most of us. Some crap like that", Duo quirked up, "Quatre is an orphan tecnically but his sisters look after him and he has money. He only came here cause we were here and it's really different from other schools. Trowa's sister teaches here so yeah."  
  
"Sweet"  
"So anyways, want some coolers?," Duo inquired.  
"Some what?!?!?!?!"  
"You know... booze"  
"I know what it is, but isn't illegal and against the rules?"  
"That's why we have to finish them now, or at school, your choice."  
Mariemaia determined that this would great opportunity to make some more interesting friends and hey, they seemed really cool. Giving into the peer pressure and taking in the exciting situation, Marie took the first step into changing her life and grabbed a Banana Berry cooler. If her father could on see her, he would be smacking his head on the bus window. *Bite Sized- he problably is right now. if only they could see him*  
At this moment, the lovely gym teacher Hilde Schbeiker enter onto this wonderful scene. Marie gasps as she tries to hide her cooler under the seat  
Marie pleaded for mercy," Please Miss Schbeiker, don't tell Mr. Trieze, I'll never do it again!!!!!!"  
"Mr. Trieze?"  
"I mean Mr. Kushrenada. Please!!!!"  
"Hey Hilde," Miaka chirped up, "What's up?"  
"Not much, just that we will be arriving soon, so you better get ready. And by the way, you'd better finish all your...er...beverages.," Hilde turned to leave but then glanced over her shoulder, "By the way Mariemaia, Mr. Trieze is looking for you" With this, Hilde removed herself from the picture.  
Marie did a back take, "Oh shoot, I forgot. Sorry, but I really must go. Thanks for the cooler. Bye"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Marie returned to find her father in a frenzy. "Mariemaia, where on this earth have you been?"  
"I just went to the bathroom. You know it is so far away."  
"What do you mean. There is one right here," Trieze pointed to the door to his immediate left.  
"What?!?. Oh. Look so there is. I feel like such a fool. I can't believe I didn't see that there." Can anyone say drama class?  
"Oh well, we are here now. Go join your fellow classmates and enter the assembly room. I have to go instruct the staff."  
  
Miakakilala - so...how was it? Bite sized - please R&R. this is our fanfic. Miakakilala - lotsa more chapters to come!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bite Sized - ummm we started this a bit ago and we have lots in store.... sorry if it gets a little insane. M - hope we didn't offend anyone with what we did with the characters. B - thanks for reading. we hope chapter 2 will be up soon. 


	2. Mentor Mayham

Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing unfortunately. So don't sue us. We are just a little anime obsessed. We only own Hashu and Miaka.

Bite Sized: Hey all!!! Were back with a new Chapter!!!

Miakakilala: Hyper giggle as she grabs chocolate

Bite Sized: Uh oh..... Hey I want some chocolate!! Yay chocolate bunny!

Wufei: WHERE!?!?!?! Get away!

Miakakilala: You idiot! It's Chocolate!

Bite Sized & Miakakilala: Anyway here's the chapter.

Chapter 2 - Mentor Mayham

by Miakakilala & Bite Sized

After the confusion in the hallways, the assembly room started to settle down. Everyone had found there long lost friends and lovers, while the new first-years stood at the front of the room. ( a/n Bite Sized (B) "I want a boyfriend" :'( Miakakilala (M) "Oh shut up" )

Treize stood up on the stage and waved a hand towards the teachers. "Welcome everyone. I'm Mr. Khushrenada but you will call me Sir."

Duo stood up and did an over exaggerated salute. "YES SIR!"

"Sit down Duo and see me after the assembly!"

A student from the audience (Kohaku) called out, "Wow Duo, that didn't take you long. It's a new record. Way to go!"

"QUIET!!!! Now as I was saying...", a very frustrated Treize started again., " ...."

At this point all the first years are very, very afraid of this absolutely peachy school.

"... we here at the Academy would like to welcome all the students back and the new first years. For the first years, we shall give a quick introduction to the teachers. Your student mentors should introduce you properly later. First on the list Mr. Merquise. He is your Vice Headmaster and also your History teacher. The other important person you should know is Miss Lady Une. She is the teacher for war tactics. Now that we have done the administration on to the faculty members.

"First up we have Ms. Noin. She shall train you in the usage of mobile suits. With her you shall learn how to control, fight and practically live in these suits. Next on the list is your Gym teacher Ms. Hilde Schbeiker. Don't think that gym is one of those easy, fun classes, where you get to take a break. Your training shall be vigorous and plentiful. And you will come out of there sweating and out of breathe.

"All the science courses are taken care of through the work of Ms. Catherine Bloom. As well as this, Ms. Sally Po has taken on the task of making you all computer literate. All female teachers shall be addressed as Madam unless otherwise stated.

"As well there are also four doctors on campus to occupy the first aid room. You will most likely meet up with these men many times throughout the year, as this is not any easy school. These doctors are: Doctor J, Professor G, Doctor S, and Master O" As there names were called, each doctor stood up and gave the first years a menacing grin. It really was an odd sight. These guys looked so... well... freakish. Just the thought of them applying first aid to you... well you had better start running while you can. That and wear pillows around your body so to not get hurt. At least then you would never have to see them...

"These men will also be teaching you first aid classes each week," Crap we do have to see them anyways...

"There is also Howard the janitor. He may become a very familiar acquaintance with you if you misbehave", Once again a look was cast in the Duo direction, "Now did I forget anyone..."

At the end of this statement a very grump (and not to mention demented) woman stood up. Her massive eyebrows scrunched together in a frown as she waked over to Treize, "You did in fact forget me.Guess I have to introduce myself." She walked up to the microphone, grabbed it from the stand and held the piece of metal close to her lips. "My name is Dorothy Catalonia and in this school, I control your minds. As psychologist of this institute, it is my job to keep your little pathetic minds sane. I could end up seeing you every single day." She had added emphasis to these last words, making sure to finish the last hard sound of every word before she began on the next. Swiftly then she turned and sat back down in her seat.

Okay now I know what you are thinking, and what most of the students, even the returning ones, were thinking. This lady is a complete and utter psycho. If anyone where to need to talk to a psychologist it would be Dorothy and many of the second and third years knew this all to well through experience. If Dorothy thought that anyone may have even had an slightly emotional problem, they got to see her and afterwards ended up going to the unofficial "group therapy" where the other students consoled him (or her).The students had started this group after a couple of students had been shipped home after the unfortunate incident that had happened last year. So many kids became emotionally unstable _AFTER_ talking to Ms.Catalonia.

And Now back to Treize.....

"Now as I introduce the new students, they will be meeting up with their mentors. Many of our second years have offered to show these newbies around campus and teach them the ways of our academy. The first years shall be announced in random order, and then they shall draw their mentors names from the hat provided.

Our first student is.. Abigaiol Andrews"

Abigaiol timidly strolled up to the stage and reached into the black baseball hat. She slowly read the name before handing it to Trieze.

"It is Trowa Barton. Please come up and collect your mentoree (A/N (M) is that even a word?)." Trowa approached the young girl and motioned her to come sit with him. Abigaiol looked over to the group that he was sitting with, freaked out, and ran into the corner hiding.

"Okay then.... our next is..." The list continued on until Stuart Longhorn was introduced. This boy slowly rose from his seat and lethargically scuffed his way up to the front. His hand sluggishly reached into the hat and pulled out the paper. Reluctantly he read the name "Wufei Chang" (A/N (B) IT'S Chang Wufei you IDIOT!)

"Oh! Crap!" Was heard from the Wufei direction, "Duo, you added me into this program?!?! I'm going to kill you!!!!!" Wufei then pulled out his practice Kanata and chased Duo around the hall, out the fire escape and then back in through the main doors. All the newbies stared wide eyed at this commotion while the teachers rolled the eyes. One of the first years turned to his mentor and asked his mentor, "Is this normal?"

"YUP! It is rather quite entertaining isn't it?" The student stared in shock before turning back and enthusiastically agreed with a confident "YEA!"

Trieze ended up giving double detention to Duo for leaving his seat and causing a ruckus. But for some reason, Wufei got of scot-free for chasing Duo around with a dangerous, pointed object.

Now as we continue on, Quatre ended up with a musical French violin player named Elyse Loviea. (Random A/N - Duo rules!)

"Findabhair Maeblem" A petite child with striking long wavy copper hair stood up and calmly made her way to the stage. Everyone stared as she reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. After unfolding the paper, she looked up and grinned slightly, almost unnoticabley. Then she read the paper aloud. "Miaka Nekobishi"

"YAY! I GOT A COOL ONE!!!" Miaka rushed up onto the stage and grabbed the 1st year. "Hi Findabhair! I'm Miaka! We are going to have the absolute best time together! You'll get to meet absolutely everyone!" This went on for quite some time as Miaka dragged Findabhair to where they were sitting.

Towards the very end of the assembly, there we're very little students left and Duo began to become frustrated. He was suppose to be a mentor and what if he got stuck with one of the little boring kids who either didn't talk or some Barbie wannabe girl. There looked to be only two students left and it was hard to tell what they would be like from this distance. Actually, Duo couldn't even tell if the students were male or female. Trieze had put Duo as far away from the first years as possible and Duo couldn't help but wonder why.

"Mariemaia Khushrenada"

Quatre turned towards Duo, "Wasn't that the one that we met on the bus?"

"Yea, but she didn't say that she was Triezes kid! Oh crap are we going to be in shit when he finds out about the booze. If she ends up being anything like him we are all in soo much shit!"

"Duo, I don't think that she will tell on us. Remember that she almost tried a drink too."

"Yah but.... I bet she is still an oddball. Hopefully she stays the hell away from us. Her daddykins will be keeping an incredibly strong eye on her and if she comes near us..."

While all this was going on, Marie had already drawn the name. It startled the talking two as she called out "Duo Maxwell"

"OH SHIT!" but it did not come from only one direction. In the teachers sitting area, Treize shot out of his seat appalled. "Duo, see me after the assembly."

Duo grinned, "I already am, remember?"

"No back talking"

The idea of being Mariemaia's mentor was starting to catch onto him. Anything that annoyed Treize was a good thing in his book. And... they might be able to manipulate Marie into there puppet for some inside work.

"Well that concludes our assembly. Everyone is dismissed. You have two days until classes start to show your mentorees around. Good day." And he turned on his heels and left.

Duo rose. "Yes Freedom!"

And just then, Treize pivoted his head, "Duo, NOW!"

"CRAP!"

Inside the now almost empty assembly room, a very small girl gothic girl with long blond hair stood up. "Um... Hello. What about ME? I still need a mentor!"

M: finally we are DONE!

B: And it only took us, ... let's see... feb, mar, april, may... mumble.....7 months.

M: Tee hee hope you enjoyed.


	3. The Mark of an Artist

(B): Hahaha we're back and as evil as ever! (falls asleep)

(M): As you can tell it is very late at night, but we must deliver this fic. And thanks to the one reader so far for the review. This is all for ya now baby.

**Chapter 3:** The Mark of an Artist  
by Miakakilala and Bite Sized

Heero was sulking around since he got stuck with Hashu. He has now figured out NOT to be the last one out of the assembly hall.

"Hi. I like fire." Boy was this kid odd. "Can I light your hair on fire, Heero?"

"Ah... NO!"

"Kay yah, just joking about that. I may be a pyro but I don't light people on fire. Sooo... what do you guys do around here?"

Quatre piped up at this. "Well first we are going to show you your dorms. Then..."

Quatre is rudely interrupted by a loud painful scream as they pass by the first aid building. With horror all the school's veterans pulled their hands in front of them making a cross, while Duo quietly muttered "Spectacles, testicles, wallet, and watch..." in order to actually remember how to cross himself. As if everyone was one person, murmurs from every corner of the school grounds were heard. "A poor and very unfortunate soul has already undergone the horrors of the first aid room. May his soul rest in eternal peace, so that he may never again have to face these treacherous perils. Amen." And then a moment of silence followed in remembrance, while all the first years glanced around, with a surprised and stupefied look upon their faces. They could not believe that a small first aid incident could cause this much commotion.

Then slowly everything returned to normal. Everyone turned to go on their way and our wonderful characters returned on their journey to Stuart's Dorm.

"Man this place is full of weirdos and psychos!" Abigail commented to Elise under her breathe.

They arrived at the dorm hall a few minutes later. Stuart found his room location and got his things settled. Meanwhile the others ditched him and decided to check out what the dorm halls where like. Every student had their own room and there was a large common room on the main floor that had many comfy chairs and a fire place. Just outside of the common room was a refrigerator where students could keep drinks and small snacks. There was a large shower area and a few bathrooms.

Once all that was complete, our wonderful G-boys and Miaka took the girls to their dorm. Pretty much the same thing happened there except that there wasn't as much looking around as Stuart was the only one to never see the inside of this building. All the pilots had been here many times before. Mostly in the middle of the night without the dorm supervisor knowing. It was rather awesome the g-boys thought. Noin was the supervisor for the first year girls, Hilde for the second year girls, Howard for the grade first year and Zechs for the second year boys. Everyone feared for next year cause Dorothy was to look after the girls and Dr. J was the supervisor for the third year boys. Poor them!

That took quite some time as well, teenage girls really do have more stuff than they could possibly need. Plus there was four of them to unload. Then it was time for supper.

Slowly the group made their way to the mess hall where most of the school was already in line or already sitting down and eating.

"And this is the mess hall. Note the spaghetti stuck to the roof? That was me. First day of school. First supper." Duo exclaimed proudly. "This year I hope to add some more to my work in progress."

"Well your in luck Duo. We're having Lasagna." Trowa piped up bring a smile out on Duo's face. Trowa brought his arm around Quatre's waist and drew him close. The first years looked horrified and slightly sick, while Wufie and Heero just shrugged. Duo was just completely missing what was going on due to the fact that he was trying to decided the best way to make the upcoming noodly food stick the to roof.

"Come on guys, your scaring the newbies." Miaka said yanking the two boys apart then dragging them into line. The others followed their lead and soon large amounts of lasagna covered their plates. They picked the table as far to the corner and as far from the teachers table as possible. It also happened to be where most of the spaghetti was. Everyone knew it as their table, and if you sat there Duo would give you a wedgie. Oh yes, a wedgie. One so powerful that you would still be picking it out a month later. But that's besides the point. The point is that it was their table and it was going to remain their table. (a/n (M) Just get on with it. anime hits Bite Sized)

"Well guys, to us" Quatre toasted his glass of milk. Everyone followed suit and drank down.

"Man Quatre, you look hot with that milk mustache. Kinda reminds me of our last day together last yea.." SMACK Trowa was quickly wacked over the head by everyone who could reach him.

This stunned Wufie greatly. "Come on you guys we have little kids here! And besides, that's icky." He got some weird looks from across the table. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah Wu-man, you did. I think we really need to get you some help. First the bunnies, now this. Next thing you know, you'll have a girlfriend and go out swing dancing with her every Saturday Night." Duo grinned at this and then returned to aiming the pasta between the spaghetti noodles and last years borscht.

Supper went rather fast with much talking about what to expect of teachers and classes tomorrow. The younger kids heads got filled with many stories of what all went on last year. They were scared, but also a little excited about what the future would bring with these mentors. Things went smoothly and rather quietly until something caught Duo's eye...

"DUDE! There's pudding for dessert!"

AN: Finally Done! And it only took us like a year... cough cough Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
